The New Story
by TuTuFan101
Summary: Ahiru became human again and had a child with Fakir. Now the child has grown up and is now 16 yeas old and a ballet dancer. Suddenly Rue and Mytho have returned from the story, wait does that mean the story is startig again?, What happened to Ahiru?
1. Sad Memories

Chapter One: Sad Memories

**Once upon a time there lived a boy and a girl who fell in love. Their love was never to be for you see the girl was a duck, but the boy loved her too much to let the girl stay as a duck. He spent much of his time writing a story about the girl till it had the power to turn the girl back into a human. From then on she lived with the boy. Years later they wed where they lived happily together. The man and woman had a child together giving it the name Masa, for she was good and a straightforward child. They were very happy together until……**

………………………………...

The day was bright but cloudy and students were on there way to school. In one room was a little girl of the age of seven who was wearing ballet attire and dancing all around the room. When the girl was done all she heard was the sound of one person clapping.

"very well done" said the clapping man

"you really think so father" replied the little girl

"I am sure mama will be very proud of you"

" thank you papa! "

But then a student entered the room shouting frantically. The man asked what was wrong but what he heard made him feel as though he had been punched in the stomach. It made him reply with a voice of anger and sadness.

"what! Where is she!" As the man pulled at the collar of the students shirt.

"sssh….she is in your room"

The man ran to the room leaving the curious child behind along with the scared student who was now sitting on the floor. The child tugged at the students shirt and asked, "where is papa running to?".

The student replied saying to her mothers room. "is something wrong with mama?"

"she had a bad fall that's all" , trying to reassure the child

The girl decided to run to see mama where she heard her papa and mama talking.

"Fakir, I'm sorry to have scared you like this"

"Don't apologize Ahiru its not your fault"

"Fakir, we knew this would happen one day"

"DON"T SAY IT…… please just don't"

"sorry, but my price to pay to live in this world was to give up some time as a human to stay a human"

"I know but, but I love you so much Ahiru"

By this point the man was crying into the woman hands which he tightly clenched. The woman was crying as well resting her head on the shoulder of the man. They stayed silent for a few moments till the girl walked in the room. She looked as though she was about to cry from her big dark green eyes. Her mother got up from her bed and walked over to her child to hug her. The mother whispered saying "everything will be alright.". The girl nodded and later left to her room.

………………………………...

**A few days later the wife and husband danced there last pas de deux for a few days later the woman died in the arms of the man she loved so much. The women was later buried along with the mans heart. He had become cold again just like the days before he met his wife. Years passed on and the little girl grew up and the man became more stoic every day……. **

………………………………

In a room danced a teenager in ballet attire. She had large blue eyes and bright orange hair. When she had finished dancing, there was only silence. Till a voice said "not good enough."

"I'm sorry father" she replied softly with slight sadness in her voice.

"practice harder" with those curt words the man left the room

The girl sighed thinking of how to practice better and become the perfect dancer her father wished her to be. She sat and starred out the window thinking of the days when her father was the happiest. She tried to push them out of her head realizing they were only making her sadder then she already was. The girl went back to practicing her basic steps knowing she would need them to achieve her complex movements in the show tonight. Her hope for that night was to make her father proud and be just as beautiful as her mother .


	2. The Show

Chapter Two: The Show

_Everyone is backstage doing light exercises to prepare for the show that's about to happen. _

"Finally the show is going to start and I can show how hard I have been practicing to father" , Masa said cheerfully to herself, even though her father wasn't at the show she thought maybe someone will tell her father what a good job she did.

"everyone to there positions!" The stage manger yelled

As the show proceeded Masa danced with ease and beauty and was trying her best, even for not being the most important part in the performance. In head she was only saying one thing, "just keep on dancing, just keep on dancing, just dance."

Meanwhile in the audience sat a women with long raven black hair and stunning red eyes. Next to her sat a man with silver hair and almost glowing orange eyes. The women was enjoying the ballet but kept eying Masa. Her partner noticed her staring and whispered in her ear, "your thinking she looks like Ahiru right?" The women just nodded not to disturb the people surrounding her. She decided she would try to search for the girl after the show.

To hours later the dance was over and Masa was tired from all the hours of practice she did earlier and the show. All she wanted to do was go home and rest her aching legs and feet. When all of a sudden behind her the Raven haired women appeared. Masa had not noticed her until the women spoke, "Ahiru is that you?"

"Huh", as Masa spun around giving the women a blank look

"oh, I see your not Ahiru are you?, funny you look so much like her" It was true Masa did look like Ahiru with the familiar long eyelashes and orange hair with a similar spike of hair sticking up. The only difference was the bangs on the side of her face and green eyes.

The women was about to leave when Masa replied with a rushed,

"wait I'm sorry to have not spoken up sooner, Ahiru is my mother."

"your mother, Well that explains it" with a grin on her face. Before Masa spoke again, the delighted raven women spoke, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I am Rue and next to me is my husband Mytho" smiling happily as she said husband.

Anxious Masa replied, "my name is Masa nice to meet you"

"well where is your mother, its been a while since I have seen her." Rue said.

Masa knew now that Rue did not know the current whereabouts of her mother and decided that the backstage was no place to tell the stranger. Nervousness in her voice "how about you follow me then I'll tell you, I mean it's a little crowded backstage"

'ok I see", with an unknowing smile on Rue's face.

Masa got changed and met Rue and Mytho outside. As Masa walked home on the cobblestone road she knew she would have to make a stop at the graveyard it was the best way she could explain to Rue and Mytho. She was thinking it might be a too harsh of a way to explain to them and started doubting herself on what to do.

"Masa are you alright you seem to be lost in thought" A worried Rue replied

"Oh sorry Rue I was just thinking.", Masa's voce was quiet as she said this. She decided it would be best to tell them now before she showed them the grave. She began to speak in a nervous but melancholy tone.

"Rue, Mytho I have something to tell you about my mom"

"what is it about Ahiru"

It was quiet and dark out with only a few lanterns lighting the streets on which they now stood. Masa cleared her throat and began to speak again. Her face staring right into the couples. In a serious, quiet tone she plainly said,

"My mother ... , Ahiru **died **8 years ago"

………………………………...

Now that Rue and Mytho know Ahiru is dead how will they take it? What will happen when they see Fakir again?

Thanks for reading this everyone I know I'm a bad writer but please bear with me. Also please do me a favor everyome and ,ake sure to review.

p.s. I know I left it at a bad spot but oh well. See ya next chapter.


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations

Rue and Mytho stood in shock not knowing what to say. Rue started to cry while Mytho hugged her, with his head hanging low on her shoulder. As Rue dried her tears she asked. "may I see your mothers grave" as she said this she tried to hold back more tears from falling down her cheek.

'of course" whispered the apologetic Masa. She lead them to the grave and left roses that she got after the show on the grave. Mytho walked up to the grave saying, "sorry Ahiru, I couldn't protect you I failed as a prince." This sad reunion was followed by Rue saying in a sorrowful voice, "Thank you for letting me be with my prince"

As Masa watched the couple from afar, she felt sorry for them thinking they must have been a close friend to Ahiru. She noticed Mytho and Rue were now standing and walking towards her. Unsure of what to say, Masa broke the silence in her most optimistic voice she could muster, "how about you see my father I am sure he would like to meet friends of my mother"

Myhto and Rue both in unsion asked in a way that made them seem to already know the answer to there question, "Is your fathers name Fakir?"

A surprised Masa said "wh.. ..why…Why yes that's my fathers name"

Rue went and smiled after a long time of crying went "I knew it!" Pounding a fist into her hand as she said this. Mytho could only chuckle at his wife's sudden outburst. The couple was trying to make best of a sad situation. Masa who was even more surprised said "well um follow me and you can meet my father" The couple nodded there head in agreement and followed Masa.

When they finally reached their destination Mytho and Rue were shocked to be standing outside a ballet school. Both looking up in aw at the building knowing it was the building they used to be students at so long ago. Mytho couldn't help but ask, "Is this were you really live?

Masa giggled a little like Ahiru would and replied with a smile saying "yes it is. My father bought it awhile ago with my mother and they became teachers of ballet for all ages. The students really loved my mothers dancing it was quite graceful and many begged her to dance after class. Its cute when you think about it. "

"well then shall we go inside now its getting late"

Mytho and Rue snapped out of it and walked inside the building and saw a familiar figure in the room.

"Fakir!" Rue shouted at the man running towards him followed by Mytho who doing a fast walk behind his wife. Rue hugged her arms around Fakir and shouting in glee "Its been so long since I have seen you Fakir!" Mytho smiling saying softly but load enough to be heard over his wife, "Nice to see you again, Fakir"

Fakir who was stunned spitted out a shocked, … "Mytho.. .Rue" In everyones surprise Fakir backed up and said,

"NO! I can't have the story continue no not again!" He was trembling everyone was confused why Fakir seemed so scared. Mytho the first to speak again said, "Fakir what's wrong? Its just us" worry evident in his voice was replied with

a yell, "LEAVE!" with that Fakir ran further into the building. Masa who watched it all unfold was confused reapting the

words of her father in her head. _"…can't have the story continue …. not again!" _Masa started running to find her father her feet moving with out her mind. She could hear Rue and Mythos foot steps behind her As she looked behind her she saw the concerned, frightened faces of Her Mothers friends. They heard music being played and ran towards the

sound to find a terrible scene before them.

I know I lest it at a evil cliffhanger again. stay tuned to see what the terrible scene is.

Also on a sidenote note I realized I made Rue with a bubbly personality, its just hard to keep her in character. Anyways see you next chapter, and thanks to those who have favorited and


	4. The Broken Man

Chapter 4: The Broken Man

What scene laid before them was a devastatingly sad one that tugged at everyone's heart strings. Fakir was dancing to music by himself. But the dance was not meant for one but two, it was a pas de deux with a missing partner. Rue silently spoke, "He is dancing a pas de deux by himself" and with that a loud thud was heard. Everyone looked up and saw the unconscious Fakir on the ground. Masa yelled, "FATHER!" tears streaming from her eyes. As she bent down at her fathers side she could hear his haggard breathing. She started to beg her father "Father please get up! Please Father!" Father!!!"

………………………………...

Everyone was now sitting outside Fakir's bedroom. A door knob turned and out walked the doctor. Everyone immediately stood up stood up. Masa was first to ask, "How is my father? Is he ok?" The doctor breathed and put a hand on her shoulder. "He will be okay he just need rest, but…."

"But" Masa worry obvious in her eyes.

"Well" The doctor continued, "its probably nothing to get to concerned about just make sure he is resting and eating healthy" with that he left everyone alone. Masa spoke softly, tired from the yelling earlier, "I'm sorry guys today has been awful for you, I wish the reunion could have gone better."

"Its not your fault Masa, that right its just a bunch of unfortunate events to happen at once", Mytho and Rue replied softly back. Rue asked in a polite tone, "is Fakir always like this?"

Masa sighed deeply, "yes he has but not always………..When mother died he became cold and became obsessed with me becoming the perfect dancer. I think it hurts to see me because I look like mother" everyone stared at there feet until Masa spoke again.

"how about I show you a room where you can rest for tonight" Masa quickly turned away from the rest to hide her

quiet tears. Rue and Mytho went into the room and soon fell asleep. Masa went to her room and fell asleep from the

fiasco of the whole day. Hoping the next day would be better. As she fell asleep though all she could think of was how

her father reacted and those mysterious words he said.

Sorry for the long wait everyone its just my computer was being a pain in the rear so I had to wait till it got fixed. Well hoped you enjoyed reading the story everyone! Also because I forgot to say earlier I do not own Princess TuTu in any way so no suing!


End file.
